


Happy Birthday, Indeed

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [15]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompts asked on my tumblr:“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” and “I bet I can make you scream my name.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys wants to make sure that Feyre's birthday is perfect.

Today was the Winter Solstice, also my birthday, although birthdays didn’t really matter anymore since I was Fae. But Rhys had planned a special day for me in his townhouse. He said it was only going to be the two of us, which I was more than happy about. Birthdays were never a big deal while I was growing up, so I didn’t require a whole slew of people to celebrate with me.

 

The Inner Circle had already wished me a happy birthday, showering me with gifts and love. I adored all of them beyond measure, but I really wished they wouldn’t have made a big deal about today.

 

I walked into the bedroom of Rhys’s townhouse, slipping off my cloak and shoes as I entered. I was met with Rhys standing in the middle of the room, a huge grin on his face, surrounded by piles of wrapped boxes.

 

“What is all this?” I asked cautiously. I told him earlier that I didn’t want him to buy me anything; I was beyond happy with just spending the day with him.

 

Rhys took a step toward me, his violet eyes sparkling. “I couldn’t just ignore my mate’s birthday,” he said. “Especially since you were born on the Winter Solstice.” That feline smirk gracing his sensuous lips.

 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed a gentle kiss against his neck. This man would never cease to amaze me. He always put me first, and cared for me and his court so passionately, I knew I didn’t deserve him.

 

Rhys sensed my thoughts through the bond, and I felt his sadness seep through my mental walls. He grabbed my hands from around his neck and held them firmly between his. “Don’t you ever think that,” he said, his voice hoarse. “You are my mate, my High Lady, my queen, my salvation, and my friend. You deserve everything and more. And I plan to give it all to you.” Rhys leaned down and pressed a heartbreakingly sweet kiss to my mouth. “Happy birthday, Feyre,” he whispered against my lips.

He reached behind him, pulling a box from the pile of presents. It was a medium-sized box, wrapped in midnight blue paper with purple and silver ribbons curling over the lid. 

 

Rhys handed it to me. “Open it.”

 

I looked at him curiously. What was so special about this particular present?

 

I untied the ribbons gently, careful not to rip them; I could probably use them for an art project in the future. When I opened the box, I was met with every shade of blue and purple. Paint, I thought. Rhys had bought me paint. Different shades and hues than I’d ever seen before, definitely more colors than I’d had when I was human. They were beautiful. 

 

Rhys cleared his throat softly before speaking. “So you can paint me the night sky,” he said quietly. He was referring to the painting I’d done on my dresser back in the mortal lands – the painting I’d created from the image he’d sent me. Back when he was trapped Under the Mountain, enslaved to Amarantha, and I was his only sense of hope.

 

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I swiftly wiped it away before meeting his eyes. He was looking at me nervously, trying to decipher how I felt about the gift. I set down the box and grasped his hands in mine. “Thank you,” I whispered, my heart lodged in my throat. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Feyre's birthday celebration using the following prompts asked on my tumblr:
> 
> “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” and “I bet I can make you scream my name.”

Rhys grinned at me, his teeth gleaming in the soft moonlight streaming through the open windows. “I love you, Feyre darling,” he said. “Immensely.”

 

I leaned forward until my lips brushed against his throat, pressing gentle kisses to every inch of skin on his neck. “I love you so much,” I sighed. Rhys growled deeply in his throat, the sound traveling to my lower belly. I dragged my nose against the sharp lines of his jaw, leaving featherlight kisses there. I raised my head to him, my eyes burning into his, so filled with love and desire and hunger.

 

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed,” Rhys said, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

 

A smirk touched my lips. Slowly skimming my hands up his muscular chest, I grabbed his jaw between my hands and kissed him, hard. Our mouths moved against each other so forcefully and with such abandon that I lost all thought. I pressed my body firmly against his, feeling the sharp bones of his hips against my stomach. Rhys’s hands slid down my back until they rested on my waist, his fingers grabbing the fabric of my dress, tugging and tugging until it slipped down my shoulders and pooled around my feet. I pushed myself further into his body, my bare breasts brushing against his still-clothed chest. Rhys released a low groan, and I felt him harden against my abdomen. His hands continued trailing down until they reached my backside, and squeezed. I loosed a sharp breath, the air burning in my lungs. Those damned hands resumed their trek down my body and stopped when they reached the backs of my thighs. 

 

Before I realized what was happening, I was lifted off the ground and placed on the bed, Rhys resting his body on top of mine. He gently pushed my legs apart and laid between them, bringing his lips down to the pale skin of my stomach and kissing it. His tongue darted out, licking down the middle of my stomach, past my belly button, and lower. My heart thumped harshly against my ribcage. I knew what that tongue could do, and the thought of his tongue on me –- _in_ me –- made me gasp loudly.

 

Rhys skimmed his calloused hands up my thighs, the blissful scratching of them releasing a quiet moan from my lips.

 

“I bet I can make you scream my name,” he growled against my skin.

 

Another moan fell from my lips. “I’m sure you can.”

 

I felt his smirk on my stomach. Suddenly his fingers grasped the hem of my panties and slowly tugged them down my legs. I clenched my thighs together, warm heat pounding against my core. 

 

Strong fingers returned to my legs, moving bit by bit until they softly brushed against the apex of my thighs. I released a sharp gasp. Rhys inserted a finger and stroked me until I was near combustion. He decided that that wasn’t enough and placed his mouth on me, his tongue darting out and licking down my center.

 

“Rhys,” I moaned, my hands tugging on his hair.

 

He chuckled into me, the delicious sensation burning me up inside. “Not screaming yet,” he mumbled.

 

I jerked my hips up toward his mouth, wanting more. _More, more, more._

 

Rhys grabbed my hips and pushed them into the mattress, his mouth pressed further into me, and his tongue found that one spot that always left me shaking uncontrollably.

 

I felt the tension start to coil up inside my belly. “Rhys,” I whimpered.

 

He continued licking me, his tongue doing delicious things to my body. “Rhys,” I repeated, my voice shaking. I was almost there, and as if he sensed it, Rhys inserted another finger and pumped into me and licked me.

 

“Rhys!” I screamed. My body collapsed into the mattress, limbs trembling.

 

Rhys slowly sat up from his position between my legs, and watching him, his mouth still wet from me, almost sent me over the edge again. His tongue darted out and licked his lips. I fell back against the pillows, my hands falling to my sides. He crawled up my body and pressed a gentle kiss to my collarbone. “Happy birthday, Feyre,” he murmured. 

 

I turned toward him. “What about you?” I asked, my hand sliding down his chest.

 

He stopped my traveling fingers, bringing them up to his mouth and sucking on them softly. “Today is all about you. And since

it’s the Winter Solstice,” he said, smirking, “we can do this all night.”

 

Happy birthday, indeed.

 


End file.
